


Reunion

by Dlxm950



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Military, Reunions, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950
Summary: When Yrel comes home it is not to the happiness she expects.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Alleria Windrunner, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Liadrin/Yrel (Warcraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Reunion

Perhaps it was the way all the others were celebrating but Yrel couldn’t help but feel oh so very alone. Across the tarmac soldiers were reuniting with their loved ones, holding their spouses close, whispering sweet nothings and promising never to leave again. That last one was a lie, they would all be redeployed at some point in the future, but she could understand the sentiment. She could remember every time she had pulled that small photo of Liadrin, the one she kept in her breast pocket safe from harm, just so she could remember that there was beauty in the world outside the hell she found herself in.

Now though that beauty is missing.

She can see her commander, Sylvanas Windrunner, the so called Banshee Queen. Known for running their unit with a brutal efficiency, dictatorial to an extent, the newest Warchief. Yrel sees her break onto a million pieces as she pulls her family in tight. Wife wrapped around her back as she pulls her young ones as close as possible. Makeup running and tears streaming down her cheeks. 

A few feet away she could see Alexstrasza and Alleria hugging each other tight. Whispering words of love and hope as they clung to each other. Staring at each other in a way Yrel hadn’t had the pleasure of experiencing in a long time. 

The other soldiers are all doing the same. Holding their loved ones and enjoying the bliss of reunion. She sees tears and and sobs and joy and complete emotional catharsis. 

Still no Liadrin. 

She knows her wife is busy. Busy leading her people, helping them see the light, using its power to make the world a better place. But it still hurts, so much, to watch as others reunite while she is left, still alone, to brood over those who have crawled back out of hell. 

Then she feels a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Her heart lurches in a deep animalistic way as she breathes in the smell of her lover, warm grass and rose perfume, the smell of home and the promise of something beyond endless desserts and the stench of death.

“Did you miss me beloved?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


End file.
